Is this Love Forbidden?
by Shana Granger
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu, Rin Kagamine!"/"Ti-Tidak Mungkin"/"Meskipun kita adalah kembar, aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun!". Read and Review please. Chapter 2 RILIS! Happy reading all!
1. Chapter 1

Is This Love Forbidden?

Shana : Hola! Fanfic baru (lagi) minna-san~

Len : Gimana UAS-nya thor?

Shana : Siapa UAS? Siapa yang kau panggil thor? Siapa kau? Aku siapa? Ini dimana? Cerita apa ini? Siapa yang nulis cerita ini?*pura-pura amnesia*

Rin : Author Author -_-

Shana : Gara-gara si 'Ulangan Akhir Semester' ane hiatus berad.

Berat rasanya meninggalkan dunia fanfiction untuk sementara T^T *gaya sedih sinetron*

Len : Aku baca disclaimer ya. **Vocaloid bukan punya author. Author hanya punya cerita ini**

**(Len POV)**

"Eng…Rin-chan, nanti pulang bareng ya" ujarku sambil terus tergugup. Entah mengapa aku selalu begini bila bertemu dengan Rin.

"Oke Len-kun. Biasanya juga pulang bareng kan? Kita kan saudara kembar" tanya Rin sedikit mengangkat alis.

"I-Iya sih" jawabku terbata-bata. "Eh iya, nanti ke taman kota yu" sambungku. Mukaku terus memerah. Nampaknya Rin bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

"Boleh deh. Tapi jangan sampai larut malam. Ingat pesan Miku Nee dan Kaito Nii!" kata Rin dengan curiga.

"I-Iya. Lagian kan mereka gak ada dirumah" ujarku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal.

"Yasudah" kata Rin sambil meninggalkanku. Aku meghela napas sejenak dan bersender di tembok kelas didekatku sambil memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam kantung celana.

"_Eh lihat! Itu si keren Len Kagamine!"._

"_Dia kece sekaliii ya! Aku ingin menjadi pacarnya!"._

"_Aku duluan yang akan jadi pacarnya! Dia keren sekali!"_

"_Suki daisuki, AISHITERU LEN-KUN!"_

Itulah yang selalu murid perempuan ucapkan katika aku sedang seperti ini. Oh iya, namaku Len Kagamine. Jujur saja aku menyukai saudara kembarku sendiri, Rin Kagamine. Kami tinggal bersama kakak kami, Miku Nee yang sudah menikah dengan Kaito Nii. Tapi sekarang mereka sedang keluar kota untuk beberapa minggu. Orang tua kami? Mereka tinggal diluar negeri. Jujur sebenarnya aku murid terpopuler disekolah ini. Banyak orang yang menjadi fans-ku. Aku sih cuek aja sama mereka. Kembali ke cerita,

**TENG...TENG...TENG...**

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Semua murid yang diluar kelas duduk di bangku masing masing. Rin duduk sebangku dengan Teto. Aku? Duduk bersama Mikuo. Megurine-sensei pun datang. Dia adalah guru killer disekolah kami. Dia akan menghukum siapapun yang tidak mengerjakan PR. Aku sih selalu mengerjakan PR. Aku terus memperhatikan Rin. Ya mejaku terletak dibelakang meja Rin. Jujur mungkin ini kerena aku yang terlalu mencintainya bahkan lebih dari perasaan sesama saudara kembar.

"Kau kenapa Rin-chan?" tanya Teto bingung melihat Rin yang terus mengoprak-aprek tasnya dengan sangat panik.

"Buku matematikaku ketinggalan di rumah. Gawat nih" ujar Rin sambil terus mencari dan menggaruk kepalanya karena bingung.

"Eng...Rin, kau boleh pake bukuku. Biarkan aku yang dihukum nanti" kataku sambil menyerahkan buku matematika milikku. Rin menoleh kebelakang.

"Tidak usah. Nanti kau yang kena hukuman" timpal Rin menolak dengan halus sambil mengayunkan tangannya.

"Tdak apa-apa, aku siap kena hukuman apapun asalkan kau tidak apa-apa" kataku sedikit memaksa sambil terus menyodorkan bukuku. Perlahan Rin memegang buku itu.

"Ar-Arigatou Len-kun" ujar Rin sambil tersenyum manis RALAT sangattt manis membuat mukaku memanas.

"Sama-sama Rin-chan" kataku sambil mengelus pelan rambut honeyblond Rin yang sama denganku. Rin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke depan kelas.

"SIAPA YANG BELUM MENGERJAKAN PR MATEMATIKA?" ujar Megurine-sensei dengan lantang yang membuat semua orang kaget. Rin tampak kebingungan dan ragu-ragu untuk menacungkan tangannya.

"Aku sensei!" ujarku sambil mengacungkan tangan tinggi-tinggi. Semua murid kaget. Tatapan semua murid seperti berkata 'bagaimana-bisa-seseorang-yang-rajin-dan-tidak-pernah-lupa-mengerjakan-pr-tidak-mengerjakan-pr-itu'.

"Keluarlah dari kelas, Len-san. Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus diam diluar kelas sampai bel pulang berbunyi" kata Megurine-sensei dingin. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju keluar kelas.

"Le-Len, ap-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?" gumam Rin pelan tapi masih dapat ku dengar. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan menatap Rin dengan tatapan 'Aku-tidak-ingin-saudara-kembarku-kenapa-kenapa' sambil mengelus pelan rambutnya lagi. Rin hanya tersenyum pahit.

~Di lapangan~

"Hehhh~ guru yang sedikit menyebalkan. Tapi demi Princess Rin akan kulakukan segalanya. Walaupun nyawa taruhannya" gumamku pelan sambil menghela napas dan terduduk di tangga. Aku bersender ditembok itu. Aku merasa kesal dengan Megurine-sensei mengapa dia begitu galak? Aku mengambil handphoneku dan melihat wallpapernya. Yap! Wallpaper hape-ku adalah foto *_selca _Rin. Di foto itu, dia sedang menggembungkan pipinya dan jarinya membentuk huruf 'V'. Kekesalanku mulai hilang. Melihat foto Rin membuatku senyam-senyum sendiri dan mengelus pelan foto Rin itu.

"Len? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang mengagetkan lamunanku tentang Rin.

"Akita-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" balasku kaget dan menyembunyikan handphone-ku.

"Eh? Jangan panggil aku 'Akita-san'. Panggil saja 'Neru'" jawab Neru

"I-Iya Neru. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku.

"Aku sedang bosan. Guru matematika kami, Gakupo-sensei tidak mengajar hari ini. Kau sendiri?" ujar Neru sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Aku dihukum karena tidak mengerjakan PR matematika" jawabku dingin. Dih, menganggu suasana saja kau Neru!

"Sabar ya" kata Neru sedikit nyengir. Aku menolehkan kepala ke depan. Artinya tidak menghadap ke arah Neru. Tiba-tiba Neru mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipiku, pertanda mau mencium pipiku. Bagaimana ini?

**TENG...TENG..TENG...**

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Yes! Tepat sekali bung! Aku bangkit dari tangga yang aku duduki dan berlari menuju kelas. Terlihat Neru yang semakin memajukan wajahnya, terjungkal dan malah mencium tembok. Melihat itu aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Rin, ayo pulang" ajakku sambil menggendong tasku.

"Iya Len. Tunggu sebentar" kata Rin sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

Rin pun selesai membereskan bukunya. Kami pergi menuju taman kota.

~Di taman~

Kami sudah sampai di taman. Aku dan Rin duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Ri sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Eng...R-Rin" ujarku terbata-bata.

"Apa? Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan" kata Rin sambil terus memainkan ponselnya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arahku.

"Eng...A-A-Ku..." kataku. Kata-kataku terpotong oleh Rin.

"Aku apa?" tanya Rin sambil berhenti memainkan ponselnya dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Su-Su-Suki Da-i-su-ki, Rin-chan" ujarku terbata-bata. Duh, gugup banget rasanya.

"Apa?" tanya Rin heran. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"SUKI DAISUKI, RIN KAGAMINE! Would you be my girlfriend? Though we are twins. But I love you" kataku teriak dengan muka memerah. Rin tampak ragu-ragu dan terus berpikir. Tatapan matanya berkata 'aku-harus-jawab-apa? Twincest-itu-cinta-terlarang'.

"Eng…A-Aku…" ujar Rin pelan.

"Aku apa?" tanyaku memotong perkataan Rin.

"Ano...A-Aku..."

*Selca = Self camera alias 'berfoto sendiri'

Shana : Baa! Ceritanya beres! Ada yang penasaran apa jawaban Rinny~?

Rin : Enggak penasaran tuh thor. Kan aku yang jawab

Shana : Terserah apa kate lu dah ;A;)/

Len : Eh? Aku suka sama saudara kembarku sendiri?

Rin : Len, aku tau kita kembar. Tapi akh...*gaya sedih Telenovela*

Shana : Udeh jangan pacaran terus. Ane ngiri ;A;)/

RinLen : **Review please readers~!**

Review~

V


	2. Chapter 2

Shana : Minna~! Akhirnya saya apdet. Gomen apdetnya lama

Rin : Memang habis dari mana thor?

Len : Iya. Dari mana?

Shana : Dari hatimuuu cinta~ Ada yang mau baca disclaimer?

Rin : Watashi! Eh, anata aja deh

Len : Vocaloid bukan milik author Shana. Author Shana hanya memiliki cerita ini.

.

.

.

**(Rin POV)**

Hal yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah, Len menembakku secara langsung. Jujur, aku sedikit menyukainya. 99% sebagai saudara dan 1% mencintainya. Aku sangat gugup mau jawab apa.

"Ano...A-Aku..." gumamku pelan terbata-bata.

"Jadi?" potong Len sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis, ralat! Sangat manisss!

"A-Aku, Aku Te-Terima" gumamku terbata-bata lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Len heran.

"AKU TERIMA!" teriak Rin dengan kencang.

"Ouch...terima kasih, Rinny~ku" ujar Len sambil memelukku erat. Mukaku memanas.

"Eng..Len, bisa kau tidak berlebihan sedikit?" tanyaku. Len melepaskan pelukkannya. "Tapi ada satu hal yang aku takutkan" sambungku pelan.

"Ada apa My Rinny~?" ujar Len.

"Jangan panggil aku 'My Rinny'!" kataku ketus.

"Ehehe iya deh. Ada apa?" tanya Len. Aku menghela napas sejenak.

"Aku takut, Miku Nee atau Kaito Nii tau hubungan terlarang ini dan mereka tak segan segan akan melaporkannya kepada Ayah dan Ibu. Jadi, bisa kita rahasiakan?" jelasku panjang lebar. Len diam sejenak.

"Oke! Apapun untukmu Rin-chan!" kata Len sambil memelukku.

"Lepaskan Len! Jangan berlebihan!" bentakku kepada saudaraku atau pacarku itu.

"Tidak akan pernah aku melepasmu!" ujar Len agak ngambek.

"Ecieeee, ada yang pal in lop tuh!" teriak seseorang dari jauh. Len melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Si-Si-Siapa yang jatuh cinta? Ti-Tidak" ujarku dan Len bersamaan. Muka kami memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Prikitiew~ peje atuh. Pajak jadian~" kata orang tadi yang ternyata Teto.

"Teto Nee! Apa-apaan sih?" kataku sambil terus blushing.

"Cieee Len!" ucap seseorang yang ternyata Mikuo. Kami tak henti-hentinya blushing.

"Sudah ku bilang! Jangan berlebihan!" bisikku kepada Len sambil men-deathglare-nya.

"I-Iya Ma-Maap" kata Len sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku duluan" ucapku dingin dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Eh! Rin-chan mau kemana?" kata Teto.

"Pulang. Aku capek" balasku sambil terus berjalan.

"Ikuuuuttt!" kata Teto menghampiriku. Meninggalkan Mikuo dan Len sendirian.

**(Normal POV)**

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata kuning keemasan mengamati mereka dari jauh dengan aura cemburu, terutama pada Rin.

"Ck! Lihat saja pembalasanku nanti, Rin Kagamine!" gumam gadis yang sedang mengamati mereka itu, Neru.

"Rin! Tunggu aku!" ujar Len sambil berlari menghampiri Rin.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" timpal Rin. Len pun tiba di samping Rin.

"Eh...Rin-chan, duluannya~" kata Teto sambil pergi meninggalkan Rin Len.

"Teto!" teriak Rin tapi tidak digubris oleh Teto. Rin menghela napasnya.

'Jangan-jangan, Rin dan Len adalah twincest?' gumam Teto dalam hati. 'Lupakan...'.

"Sekarang apa yang kau mau?" tanya Rin kepada Len.

"Mengantarmu pulang" jawab Len singkat.

"Satu rumah juga" gumam Rin. "KYAAAA! Turunkan aku SHOTA!" sambung Rin kaget karena tiba-tiba Len menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Rin yang kaget spontan memeluk leher Len agar tidak jatuh.

"Kau bilang apa tadi My Rinnyy~?" tanya Len menggoda.

"Turunkan aku shota! Jangan berpikir hentai atau yadong!" teriak Rin PAS di telinga Len.

"Argh! Jangan berteriak ditelingaku! Bisa-bisa gendang telingaku pecah!" ujar Len sambil terus berlari. "Dan jangan panggil aku 'shota'. Aku lebih tinggi 6 cm darimu!" sambung Len.

'Hanya 6 cm?' kata Rin dalam hati. Mereka pun sampai dirumah.

_~Di rumah~_

"Perilakumu tadi memalukan, shota. Kalau kau seperti itu lagi, aku tak segan-segan memutuskanmu!" ujar Rin dingin.

"Ma-Maafkan aku Rin. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan cintaku padamu" kata Len ngegombal.

"Terserah" kata Rin sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya itu. Len hanya diam cengo.

"Wah wah, Rinny-ah arogan juga ya~" ucap Len aga keras. Rin tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya.

"APA KAU BILANG?" balas Rin dingin dan men-deathglare Len. Aura hitam terpancar dari Rin.

"Ti-Ti-Tidak ada. Yeah, tidak ada apa-apa" kata Len sambil sedikit bersiul. Rin kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan menyendiri disana.

_~Skip Time~_

TOK TOK TOK

"Rin-chan, tolong buka pintunya" ujar seseorang di luar pintu.

"Iya, siapa disana?" timpal Rin sambil membuka pintu. "Miku-Nee, Kai-Nii!" sambung Rin sambil memeluk 2 kakaknya tersebut. Len pun datang.

"Miku Onee bawa oleh-oleh apa?" tanya Len.

"Duh, baru dateng aja udah ditanya oleh oleh" jawab Kaito sambil mengacak-acak rambut Len. Kaito dan Miku pun masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Rin mengunci pintu. Mereka duduk di sebuah sofa.

"Selama kami pergi, rumah aman-aman aja kan?" tanya Miku kepada Rin dan Len.

"I-Iya kok. Tenang. Kami menuruti nasihat onee-chan" jawab Rin dan Len. Miku mengangguk.

"Eh iya, ini oleh-olehnya. Kado kuning untuk Len dan kado orange untuk Rin" kata Kaito sambil memberikan kado itu kepada adik kecilnya.

"Wah! Arigatou Onne-chan! Onii-san!" kata Rin senang. Merekapun membuka 2 kado itu dengan semangat.

"Wah! Sebuah sarung tangan musim dingin! Arigatou nii-san, nee-chan." Ujar Rin dan Len bersamaan LAGI sambil mengangkat 2 sarung tangan itu.

"Oh iya, Rin, Len, besokkan kalian sekolah. Tidur dulu sana" ujar Miku. Rin dan Len mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

_~Pagi Hari~_

"Ohayou Rin-chan. Ayo bangun" kata Miku sambil membuka gorden kamar Rin sehingga sinar matahari menyinari ruangan itu.

"Onee-chan, 5 menit lagi ya. Ngantuk" ujar Rin lemas.

"Yah, padahal di meja sudah ada waffle jeruk dan jus jeruk. Buang aja deh" timpal Miku jahil.

"TIDAAAKKK!" kata Rin kaget. Rin langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Di meja makan terdapat Kaito yang sedang enaknya makan eskrim dan Len yang tertidur di meja makan.

"Onee-chan! Dimana waffle dan jus jeruknya?" tanya Rin kesal karena tidak melihat satu gelas atau satu piringpun makanan berbahan jeruk disana.

"Muehehe sebenarnya ga ada Rinny~ Tadi cuman supaya kamu bangun kok" jawab Miku cengengesan. Rin hanya cemberut dan mengembungkan pipinya yang membuatnya terkesan imut. Len hanya melihat Rin kagum dengan mata bling-bling.

"Sudah makan dulu sanah. Ini ada bubur negi dan eskrim" kata Miku memberikan adik kembarnya dan suaminya itu semangkuk bubur negi.

"Negi lagi negi lagi" gumam Len pelan.

"Jangan mengeluh kau, Shota-kun!" ejek Rin sambil cengengesan gaje, segaje author penulis cerita ini.

"Grrr...aku bukan shota!" ujar Len cemberut. Rin hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Sudah, ayo makan dulu. Abis itu mandi" kata Miku menasihati adik kesayangannya itu. Rin dan Len hanya mengangguk.

~Skip Time~

Rin dan Len sudah siap berangkat sekolah. Seperti biasa mereka berangkat sekolah bersama. Selama di perjalanan, semuanya terasa hening.

"Eng...Rin" sapa Len pelan memecah keheningan.

"Apa?" tanya Rin pelan.

"Eng...apakah kau takut bila Miku Nee dan Kaito Nii mengetahui hubungan ini?" ujar Len ragu-ragu.

"Sebenernya sih iya. Tapi..." kata Rin. Kata-katanya terpotong karena ia merasa ada seseorang mengecup pipinya pelan. Rin menoleh ke arah orang itu dan ternyata

.

.

.

Itu Len!

Wajah Rin langsung memerah seperti tomat matang.

"Eng...Rin, maafkan aku. Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu" ucap Len sambil terus menunduk. Rin hanya tersenyum saja. Len pun memegang tangan Rin. "Ayo Rin, nanti terlambat" sambung Len. Mereka berlari menuju sekolah.

~Di sekolah~

Len terus mengenggam erat tangan Rin. Tanpa mereka sadari, banyak orang yang menatap mereka bingung, termasuk seseorang yang terlihat marah ketika melihat kedekatan Rin dan Len yang sepertinya diluar batas kedekatan saudara.

"Wah wah, nona Rin dan tuan Len itu twincest ya?" ejek orang itu. Rin dan Len yang mendengarnya tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa

"!"

.

Shana : Hoy hoy! Ada yang penasaran gak neh siapa yang ngagetin Rin-chan dan Len-chan!

Len : Errr...kau bilang apa tadi thor?

Shana : Bilang apa aku barusan? Kamu siapa? Siapa aku? Ini dimana? Apakah kalian twincest?

Rin : Kepo lu thor!

Shana : Ngehehehe. Review please!

V

V

V


End file.
